


Booped

by seraphwrites



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, My First AO3 Post, cute fluff, its ok?, just fluff, kinda my first fic, subakoga rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphwrites/pseuds/seraphwrites
Summary: summaries are hard,,,it’s just soft I guess!!





	Booped

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever (kinda)! I’ve read a few stories with these two so I’m sorry if it’s at all ooc;; this tag is too empty for these two,,so I decided to feed myself, if there are any mistakes please comment them! Thank you enjoy!
> 
> I used kniferuka’s on twitter otp prompt generator for this one!

After returning from a midday walk with Daikichi and Leon, Subaru slumps down on the couch exhausted from Daikichis bursting energy, while Koga continues to play with the energetic pups. 

“That was so tiring~!” The bright eyed male complained, flopping onto his side on the couch. 

“You jus’ don’t have enough stamina for these ones.” Koga growled back, seemingly taking offense for the two small dogs. 

“But that was more like a jog than a walk Gami-san!” Subaru whined, now propped up on the couch arm staring at Koga rubbing Leon’s belly while Daikichi watches jealously.

“Hey~ why don’t you give my cute Daikichi some love too!” The orange haired mused at Koga.

“I just was! You looked at the wrong time!”  
Koga spat, turning towards the shiba inu.  
Koga reached out his hand to pat him on the head, but with a quick turn of his head Daikichi’s snout was now in the middle of the, self proclaimed, Lone Wolf’s palm. 

Subaru giggled and proclaimed, “Is this the so called “boop the snoot”!?” Sitting up more now, he turned his whole body towards the scene. Koga grinned at the cute display and moved both of his hands to ruffle the dogs head. 

“Cute trick, little one.” The grey haired boy chuckled at the small fluffy pup in front of him. Leon was now draped over Koga’s thigh trying to ask for something, with a raised eyebrow Koga shifted to put Leon in front of him, next to Daikichi. Once he did so, Leon proudly stuck his snout out further. “Ah! He wants you to do the same to him!” Subaru exclaimed excitedly. 

“Of course I know that, bastard! No one understands Leon like I do!” Koga snapped at the brighter one while the other laughed.  
Koga lifted his hand and placed it the same way it had been on Daikichi. Leon’s tail immediately began to wag at Koga’s touch and he started to lick the bottom of his hand. 

“If you ever wanted that before you could’ve asked, Leon.” Koga grinned again at his cute corgi and lifted his hands to ruffle his head like he did with Daikichi.

“Hey hey, Gami-san!” Subaru unnecessarily shouted towards the other. With an irritated grunt and a swivel of his head, Koga looked at the other waiting for him to continue, but the other was just doing hand motions beckoning him over. 

Koga, now annoyed, shuffled himself towards the shining boy until he was close enough to him.  
“No~ c’mon, closer!” Subaru said, now moving his hands faster.  
“This is close enough.” Koga grunted, already being blinded just by being near the boy. Subaru huffed a sigh and pushed himself up more so he could get closer, although he was hanging off the couch now. 

He lifted his hand towards the agitated male while the other watched him quizzically, just before Koga could move away from him, Subaru quickly pressed his index finger into the tip of Kogas nose. He let his finger sit for a moment before he knew that the other processed what was happening, angrily swatting at the paler hand and bringing his own up to his nose Koga yelled, “The hell are you doin’ bastard!” Feeling his face grow hot as the other laughed lightly at him. 

“You booped those two, so I got to boop you!” The bright one said, giggling in between his words. Koga stood up fast and stormed towards the entrance, with two dogs trailing behind him.

Subaru, still giggling to himself, called back “Ahh! Don’t leave me here! I’m sorry, Gami-san~!”


End file.
